Once Upon A Prom
by BrittSr10
Summary: Mitchie doesn't have a prom date. MTV comes to her school, looking for girls that a celebrity can make happy by taking them to prom. What happens if Mitchie is chosen? And what if the celebrity is the guy she hasn't talked to in two years?
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters. I also do not own MTV or the tv show Once Upon A prom (MTV owns that).**

-CAMP ROCK-

**Mitchie and Shane met at Camp Rock two years ago.**

_Shows them in the canoe together._

**They thought they'd stay close.**

_Shows them saying goodbye._

**But Shane didn't go back to Camp Rock for the past two summers.**

_Shows Mitchie crying on Caitlyn's shoulder._

**Now it is time for Mitchie's prom, but she doesn't have a date.**

_Shows Mitchie talking about it to her friend Sierra._

**MTV comes to her school and asks girls without dates to submit videos, and they might get chosen to have a celebrity take the girl to the prom.**

_Shows everyone at Mitchie's school talking about._

**Three girls get chosen, instead of one.**

_Shows Connect Three talking about the girls they chose._

**What will Mitchie do when she discovers that Shane is one of the celebrities? AND her date to prom?**

_Shows Mitchie crying while talking to Shane._

_"Why didn't you go back, Shane? Or at least contact me?"_

**Will the two be able to get over not being in contact for the past two years and have a great time at prom?**

**Find out in Once Upon A Prom. Coming to a computer screen near you very soon!!**

-CAMP ROCK-

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is the trailer to my new story. I've been playing around with the idea for a while now, and I started brainstorming ideas Sunday. And I **FINALLY **started writing it today. I'm liking what I have so far. Let me know if you think you're going to be interested in it. I'll try to have the first chapter up tomorrow since I'm leaving Thursday and won't be back home until Sunday.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I don't own MTV or the tv show Once Upon A Prom. MTV owns it!**

-CAMP ROCK-

"Mitchie, let me see the dress," Connie Torres told her daughter through the dressing room door. Mitchie hesitantly walked out of the dressing room wearing a floor length deep red halter dress with a deep v-neck.

"Mom, this dress shows a little too much for my liking," Mitchie said while looking in the floor length mirror.

"I agree. Next dress."

About ten dresses later, Mitchie finally found the perfect dress. It was a floor length strapless purple dress with a lighter purple bow tied under the bust. (Link of dress in profile!) "Mom, I love it!"

"So do I, Sweetheart!"

"I finally have the perfect dress! And hopefully I'll have the perfect date. I mean, obviously there is three celebrities since three girls were picked, but I really hope my celebrity is the perfect gentleman."

"I hope so, too," Connie said, smiling at her daughter.

Mitchie still couldn't believe her luck as they paid for her dress. She thought for sure that she'd be attending her senior prom without a date, but all that changed when MTV arrived at her school and asked girls that didn't have a date to prom to submit videos of themselves if they were interested in having a celebrity date to prom. They chosen celebrity would look through the videos and pick one person to attend prom with. Mitchie decided it couldn't hurt anything, and she submitted a video of herself, saying why she would love to be chosen.

-FLASHBACK-

_Two weeks after the girls submitted their videos, all seniors were called into the gym for an assembly. All the girls that submitted videos were asked to sit in the chairs on the floor. The rest of the seniors sat in the bleachers._

"_Okay, everyone. Listen up. I just got off of the phone with MTV, and they told me the latest news about the celebrity prom date. It turns out that there will be three girls chosen instead of one. Do you want to know who the lucky girls are?" the principal asked._

"_Yeah!" everyone hollered._

"_Alright, and if I call your name come stand by me so everyone can see you. The first lucky girl is Emma Johnson!" A beautiful brunette stood up and walked very excitedly toward the principal. Her straight brown hair fell to the middle of her back. "The next lucky girl is Natasha Thomas!" This time a red head jumped out of her seat and ran to the principal and Emma. Her wavy hair was pulled back with a black headband. "And the third lucky girl is Mitchie Torres!" Mitchie was shocked as she walked toward the principal and other two girls. "Congratulations, girls!" the principal said as everyone clapped. The principal then turned off the microphone and smiled at the three girls standing by him. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to my office to meet with a representative from MTV so they can get some information about you." The girls nodded and followed him._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Come on, Mitchie. Let's get home and show your dad your dress!" Connie told her daughter after she paid for the dress. Mitchie followed her mom to the car and went home, daydreaming about the celebrity she wished was taking her to prom.

-CAMP ROCK-

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter. I know it's short, but I had to get the background of the show in here, so I figured I'd do it in the first chapter. I'm planning the next chapter to be with Connect Three. I might have them watching different girl's videos. I'm not sure yet. But there will be talk of the three guys about Mitchie! I'll update soon. If I don't get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow, then I'll try to have one up Sunday or Monday. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dsiclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock and the Camp Rock characters. I don't own MTV, Once Upon a Prom, and Run's House (mentioned in the story).**

-CAMP ROCK-

Shane Grey, Nate Brown, and Jason White, better known as Connect Three, sat in the living room of their apartment nervously

Shane Grey, Nate Brown, and Jason White, better known as Connect Three, sat in the living room of their apartment nervously. MTV had just sent over the DVD with the potential prom dates' videos on it. The guys were too nervous to start it. They didn't know what to expect. After staring at the TV screen for five minutes, Nate couldn't take it anymore. He looked at his two best friends, said, "Here goes nothing," and pressed play.

The first video was of a brown-haired girl with hazel eyes. _She smiled brightly at the camera before speaking. "Hi! I'm Emma Johnson. I'm a senior here at this lovely school," she said with a laugh. "I need a date to prom because about a month ago I found out that the guy I've been dating for over two years has been cheating on me for the past six months. Since I've been in a relationship for so long, all the guys around here are afraid of asking me to prom. It sucks. I'd love for the celebrity date to be Nate Brown of Connect Three. He's so awesome!" She finished her video with the same smile she started with._

The next few videos were about the same as the first. Some made the boys laugh, some made them cringe, and some they just wanted to fast forward through.

_"Sup? I'm Nicole. My friends call me Nikki. I just want a prom date, so everyone will leave me alone, ya dig? I don't care who it is as long as it isn't any damn pop stars. They suck. I hate them. All right, I'm outta here. Peace!"_

"Well she's out," Shane said as the next video came on.

_"Hi! I'm Mitchie Torres!" Shane's head shot up. Staring back at him was Mitchie. He hasn't seen her in two years, and she looked exactly how he remembers, just older. "I'm a senior, and I have no date to my prom. I decided to submit a video because it couldn't hurt anything. I've been telling myself since freshmen year that I wouldn't have a prom date, so if you'd choose me it'd prove me wrong," Mitchie said with a slight laugh. "Alright, I have to get to study hall. Bye!" With a wave, Mitchie was gone._

Shane was so lost in his own thoughts after seeing Mitchie that he didn't pay attention to the last few videos.

"Alright. That's it. We've seen them all," Nate said getting Shane's attention.

"I pick Mitchie," Shane said without hesitation. Nate and Jason laughed.

"I like the first girl, Emma," Nate said.

"You only like her because she wished you were the celebrity date," Shane said laughing.

"That and because I genuinely liked her. She seems like a great girl."

"Whatever you say, Nate."

"I like Natasha. She's pretty," Jason said, not paying attention to what the other two were saying.

"So we all have our dates picked. Now we have to wait to hear from MTV," Nate said after he got Shane to leave him alone.

MTV called the boys two weeks later to find out what girls they chose.

"We picked Emma Johnson, Mitchie Torres, and Natasha Thomas."

"Okay, guys. We'll let the girls know. We'll call back in a few days with more information. Bye!"

"Okay. Bye!"

-CAMP ROCK-

The day before prom found Connect Three lounging around in their hotel room.

They were watching a rerun of Run's House. Nate was tired of watching TV, so he started a conversation.

"So are you glad you picked Mitchie as your date?" Nate asked his best friend Shane.

"Yeah. It felt so right to pick her, but it also makes me extremely nervous," Shane replied.

"Why?"

"Because after Camp Rock we promised we'd keep in touch, but we didn't. Plus, I didn't go back to Camp Rock after that summer. I haven't seen her in two years! I miss her, dude. I want to make everything up to her."

"You still like Mitchie," Nate said matter-of-factly.

"He should. Mitchie is a great girl," Jason added to the conversation.

"I know. And if he didn't pick her, I'm sure one of us would have."

"Yep."

"Yeah well I did pick her. And now I have to make the night absolutely perfect for her. She deserves the best," Shane said as he got up walking towards the phone book on the desk.

-CAMP ROCK-

**Author's Note: So there is chapter two. I hope you all liked it. I only wrote three of the videos the guys watched. There was more than that, but I didn't want them to become repetitive (sp?). The next chapter will be the day of prom. Mitchie and Shane will see each other. Yay! Haha.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love them. Keep 'em coming! Haha.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

-CAMP ROCK-

**Day of Prom**

Mitchie spent the whole day getting ready for prom. At 10:00 a.m. she went get her mani/pedi. At noon she met her best friend Sierra at the mall. They grabbed a bite to eat in the food court and headed off to get their hair done. After what felt like hours the stylist was done with Mitchie's hair. (Picture is in profile.) Mitchie then had to switch chairs to get her makeup done. It took twenty minutes to do, but you could barely tell she was wearing any because it looked so natural. Once both girls were done they headed off to their own houses to get ready.

At 5:30 p.m. Mitchie's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi! This is Justin with MTV, and your prom date should be arriving soon."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know."

"Your welcome. Have a great night."

"Thanks!"

Mitchie was sitting in the living room with her parents when the doorbell rang ten minutes later.

"We'll get that," Mr. Torres said as he and his wife walked to the door. When they opened the door, they were shocked. Shane Grey stood there holding a box. He was wearing a black tux with a silver vest and purple tie.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Torres. It's good to see you again, Mrs. Torres."

"You, too, Shane. But what are you doing here?" Mrs. Torres asked curiously.

"I'm Mitchie's celebrity date." Mrs. Torres broke into a huge smile and hugged Shane. "Follow us." Shane was then led into the living room. "Mitchie, your date is here."

Mitchie stood up and looked at where her parents were standing. She locked eyes with the boy she hadn't seen in two years. "Sh-Sh-Shane?" Mitchie asked shocked.

"Hi," Shane said shyly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Mitchie said with a smile. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Sure she wished Shane was her celebrity date, but she didn't think it'd actually happen.

Shane opened the box he was holding and took out Mitchie's beautiful corsage. It consisted of two white roses with light purple and silver ribbons tied around them. Shane then took Mitchie's arm and slid it onto her left wrist.

"It's beautiful," Mitchie told him as her mom snapped photos of the two.

Ten minutes and millions of pictures later, Shane was escorting Mitchie to the waiting limo. He opened the door and followed her inside. Mitchie was surprised to see the other two guys had already picked up their dates.

"Mitchie!" Nate and Jason exclaimed as soon as they seen her.

"Nate! Jason!" Mitchie said laughing. "Hey Emma! Hey Natasha!" The other two girls waved excitedly as the limo started moving.

"Okay, so we know everyone is meeting at the lake," Nate said five minutes later, "but we made reservations to take you three out to dinner before prom. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" All three girls exclaimed at once.

"Good," Jason said, "but you have to decide if you want to go to the lake and then go eat or go eat and then go to the lake."

"Eat." "Lake." The three girls answered at the same time.

'_Perfect,'_ Shane thought. "Since Mitchie wants to go eat first, we'll go there while you four go to the lake."

"Shane, we really don't have to…" Mitchie started to say.

"Nonsense. It's your night. We're doing whatever you want to do."

They arrived at the restaurant and waved to the other four before entering. Conversation flowed surprisingly easily throughout dinner. Towards the end of dessert, Mitchie knew she had to ask the one question that had been bugging her for a while now. With a deep breath Mitchie opened her mouth and asked, "Why haven't we kept in touch? It's been two years, Shane. I called you once. You said you'd call back, but you never did. Why, Shane? Why?" Mitchie was trying her hardest not to cry.

Shane knew this was going to come up eventually. He hated seeing her like this especially since he knew it was his fault that she was about to cry. He sighed. "I was scared."

"Of what?"

Shane knew this wouldn't be a great time to get into it, so he said, "Mitchie, this is your big night, and I don't want to make you cry. Can you wait until the end of prom for my answer? I want you to enjoy yourself and have a great time. I don't want to mess any of that up."

Mitchie couldn't refuse him. She nodded her head. "Okay, but you **ARE** going to answer the question at the end of prom. And don't think I'm going to forget. Now let's get to the lake!"

The two left the restaurant and headed to the lake. Lots of pictures were taken, and everyone thought Mitchie, Emma, and Natasha were the luckiest girls alive.

Everyone finally made it to prom, and they had a great time. Connect Three and their dates never left the dance floor. They were having an absolute blast. The end of the night came too quickly for everyone. The dance floor was packed as everyone got up to dance to the final song of the night.

Connect Three and Mitchie were surprised to hear "Gotta Find You" come on. It was the first and only Connect Three song played all night.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

Shane held Mitchie as close to him as he could and softly sang into her ear.

_You're the remedy im searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

"You know, this song was written for and about you. I just didn't know it at the time."

"I know. I figured that out when you started singing it while I was singing my song." The two laughed, and Shane continued singing in her ear.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you

Shane sang the last few lines of the song before looking Mitchie in the eye. "I was scared of the way you make me feel. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same as I did." Mitchie looked at Shane confused. "I was scared that my feelings would ruin our friendship, so I just never called you back. And I'm so, so sorry for that." Mitchie could see the sincerity in his eyes, but before she could say anything he asked, "Can I just do one thing?" Mitchie nodded. Shane leaned his head down, and his lips met Mitchie's. It was a soft kiss, short and sweet. Shane pulled away and said, "I've been wanting to do that for so long." Mitchie threw her arms around Shane's neck and said, "Shane, I've liked you since Camp Rock. I've daydreamed of you kissing me for so long, but the real thing was so much better."

Shane grinned from ear to ear. "So will you, Mitchie Torres, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Shane Grey, I will be!" The two shared another kiss while the crowd that they didn't know was watching them cheered them on. "About time you two get together!" They heard Nate and Jason holler. Shane and Mitchie laughed, and Mitchie gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You know what, Shane?"

"What?"

"This show is very fitting."

"Huh?"

Mitchie laughed at his confused face. "The show. Once Upon A Prom."

"Oh, okay. And how is it fitting?"

"It's Once Upon A Prom, and I got my happy ending!"

"Oh! I gotcha! And I'm glad I could be your prince charming."

"Prince charming? Nah. You're my pop star."

"Rock star," Shane corrected.

"Whatever you say."

-CAMP ROCK-

**Author's Note: THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE ENTIRE STORY! That's it! They seen each other, and they had a great time at prom! I loved the chapter. Hehe. I hope you all liked it. This is the last official chapter. I'm thinking of maybe doing an epilogue. But it's up to you guys. If you want an epilogue, then let me know in your review!**

**I want to thank all of you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. And I'd love more! Haha. I also want to thank everyone that added this story to their story alerts and favorite stories. I also want to thank everyone that added me to their author alerts/favorite author. Again, it is great appreciated!**

**So I think this is enough for the author's note. Remember, if you want an epilogue let me know in your review!**

**So review, review, review!!**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

-CAMP ROCK-

Five years.

It's been five years since Mitchie's senior prom. Five years since I had seen Mitchie again for the first time in two years. Five years since I told her how I felt. Five years since our very first kiss. Five years since we became a couple.

A lot has happened in those five years. Mitchie and I fell completely in love. We moved into an apartment together. Mitchie got a record deal. We toured together, twice. We got engaged over a year ago. And two months ago we bought our first house. It's a five-bedroom/four bath house, and we absolutely love it. Our family is going to be raised there. Family. I think before we start a family we need to tie the knot first, and that is going to happen in five fricken minutes.

"Relax, Shane. Just relax," I keep telling myself, but it isn't working.

"Nervous?" Jason, my best man and one of my best friends, asks me as he walks up.

"Just a bit," I say with a slight laugh.

Jason nodded. "I totally understand. I was a nervous wreck before my wedding, too." Jason got married about seven months ago to this great girl named Taylor. They met at a bird-watchers convention, and it was love at first sight.

"Three minutes to go!" My other best friend, Nate, says as he walks up to us.

"Great!" I say, still trying to relax.

"You're going to be fine. There is no reason to be so nervous."

I look at Nate like he's crazy. "No reason to be nervous? Ha! Okay. Whatever. I'll remember to tell you that at your wedding when you're going crazy with your nerves."

Jason laughed. "He won't have a wedding unless he stops being so scared and just asks Caitlyn already."

Before Nate could respond my dad walked up. "It's show time, fellas." I nodded and followed Nate and Jason to the altar. It felt like it took forever for Mitchie to finally walk out with her father. I started crying as soon as I saw her. Yes I, Shane Grey, cried when I saw my fiancée walk down the aisle with her father. She looked absolutely stunning. I'm not lying when I say she took my breath away. I was still crying as her father gave her away to me.

As soon as Mitchie saw me she said, "Shane, stop crying, or I'm going to start, and you do not want me to mess up my makeup." I laughed and stopped crying just for her. It didn't last long though. By the end I was a blubbering mess.

Now we're at the reception. I'm sitting at a table watching all of our guests have a great time. I couldn't stop the smile from my face as I thought about how beautiful Mitchie looked as we shared our first kiss and husband and wife.

"What are you smiling at, honey?" Mitchie asks as she sits down next to me.

"Just thinking about our wedding and how perfect it was." My wife gave me a smile that I'll never get tired of seeing and leaned forward. We shared yet another kiss. It was probably our billionth since becoming married.

My wife. I still don't know what I done to deserve such a wonderful person as Mitchie. I don't think I'll ever be able to wrap my brain around the fact that Mitchie Torres is now Mitchie Grey, 'til death do us part.

-CAMP ROCK-

**Author's Note: That's it! The story is absolutely, 100 finished! I really hoped you liked it! Reviews would be lovely, as usual. Haha.**

**I also want to thank everyone, again, that reviewed this story, put it on story alert/favorite story, and put me on author alert/favorite author. It means a lot!**


End file.
